Passing Moments
by Luv-X-Juliet
Summary: Random drabbles concerning different pairings of Sailor Moon. They're either comedic, romantic, or general. Nothing dark or angsty. So please, enjoy!
1. Dreams

His dark blue eyes sparkled in the light. His hand outstretched, reaching for her own. His body looking particularly exquisite under the moonlight and in the black tuxedo. Usagi's breath caught.

Her hands slipped unnoticed into his large ones and she felt tingles race up her arm.

His gentle gaze and touch led her with him to the garden bench. Just out of sight of her parent's dinner party, where guests were beginning to consume slightly too much wine for their own good.

"Why are you here?" Usagi whispered, scared to break the quiet tranquillity of the moment.

"To see you." His eyes held hers, beautiful, magnetic, hypnotic.

She felt like in a dream, a wonderful dream. He was so beautiful. His face, his eyes, his jaw, his mouth.

Her eyes were drawn to his mouth. The mouth, so perfectly shaped. And moving. Closer. Closer. And closer still.

Her half lidded eyes closed in anticipation of the glorious kiss she was about to experience.

She saw through the parts of her eyes that weren't fully covered, his own eyes close and his face draw within an inch of her own.

She felt a flurry of breeze before his mouth came upon hers.

Passion stirred, hearts raced. It was heaven. His mouth moved beside hers and her lips moulded themselves into them. Nipping, pushing, sucking, his lips seemed to do all of it.

And she could not help but respond full heartily.

"Oh Mamoru…" She breathed.

* * *

"Oh My God!" Usagi sat up straight. She looked around. She was at home. In bed. "Oh"

"Usagi? Are you alright? I thought I heard something." Questioned Luna. Stretching languorously at the side of Usagi's bed.

"Oh nothing, it was a nightmare." Answered Usagi, a little breathlessly. She looked around before settling back under her covers. "Just a nightmare."

"Oh, alright." Yawned Luna before curling into a ball and returning to sleep.

"A wonderful, impossible nightmare…" mumbled Usagi as she journeyed to the land of forbidden dreams once more.

* * *

So...What do you think?

My attempt at something light-hearted and _dreamy_ lol.

Wanna hear your comments so please, review.

Duno when I'll next update, these are just the pass the time and something to have a bit of fun in.

So, toodles.


	2. Mood Swings

_Ching-a-ling_

A cheerful sound to compensate for the sad lump that entered its doors.

With barely a nod – more like a tilt of the head - the lump acknowledged Motoki behind the counter before heading to the afore mentioned site.

"Milkshake, please, double chocolate." Usagi collapsed onto the counter seat. Arms sprawled across the space around her. Absolutely too tired to bother lifting her head up.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where you'd be lazy enough not to even look at the person serving you your treats. Or even smile." Mamoru smirked at Usagi's prone figure.

Her response: a groan and slight twinge.

Tilting his head in curiosity he poked her in the side.

Moaning in pain, Usagi turned her head to face Mamoru with a glare. "Can't you see I'm not in the mood baka?"

"I don't know, you never seem to be in the mood, Odango." Mamoru smiled as he took a sip of his black, sugared coffee. "Although, you do seem a bit peaked….so…" Trailing off, he leaned in closer to inspect Usagi.

Scrutinizing her facial features and colouring, he tsked an old disappointed tsk and swiftly seized the milkshake that arrived seconds before, to his side of the counter.

"Hey! I was gonna drink that!" exclaimed Usagi. Her hands just stretched out to grab the sweet brew.

"Oh, she's alive!" Mamoru cried out, apparently relieved the mass of limbs across him wasn't so dead. "You know, milkshakes aren't good, all that sugar rush will take you on a rollercoaster of highs and lows, and trust me, from where you are at the moment, a low isn't a good place to go."

So, whilst, shaking his head, he gave Usagi's milkshake to a passing kid, who in her opinion, seemed much too smug and happy to receive the drink.

Wasn't she the one needing the pick-me-up? Didn't she deserve the treat? Hadn't she suffered enough?! For goodness sake, couldn't she simply have her milkshake when she wanted it!?!

So in outrage, and disregard of her current situation, she screamed. Several customers looked around in alarm.

If you were one of them, you would have seen a crazy girl jump up and start to yell jumbled words at a rather surprised young man, sitting two seats away from her.

"What's wrong with you? I just wanted a peaceful day! Can't you see I'm in pain! Don't you care! I wanted that milkshake! Now that smug kid has it and I don't!" Arms flailed fanatically in the air around her head.

Then all of a sudden, it was quiet. Mamoru peaked opened his shut eyes.

To his immediate shock, Usagi was sobbing on her arms, mumbling nonsense underneath her breath.

Feeling more than a little concerned, Mamoru asked, "Are you okay? Odango? I'm sorry, I'll buy you another milkshake if it means that much to you?" Receiving no response that indicated she heard him, he lightly touched her shaking shoulder.

As if shaken awake from a dazed dream, she looked around, before spotting Mamoru and narrowing her gaze in to heated slits.

Mamoru swallowed.

Then all of a sudden, she smiled, "Okay!" Before once again, some unknown pain seized her and she fell into a lump on the counter.

Suffice to say, Mamoru was more than confused in that moment than in his whole acquaintance with Odango.

"Just what the heck is wro–"

"USAGI! There you are! Just where have you been?" Minako, her just as crazy and erratic friend appeared. "You shouldn't have run off like that!" while admonishing her, Minako realised she had an audience of a completely bewildered Mamoru.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mamoru, you're probably wondering what's wrong with Usa…well more than usual, she's just having a bad time and Ami thought she could do some experiments on her, but we weren't counting on how extreme Usagi would react." Smiling in apology, Minako helped Usagi to her feet, preparing to take her home.

"Just what kind of experiments did Ami do to turn her into this?" Mamoru asked, perplexed and perhaps worried.

"Oh we just told her to relax, cause you see, she was getting a bit stressed, with…you know…stuff, anyway, we just took away her manga and told her mum to cook some healthy food that was supposed to 'detox' her body of bad stuff." Minako shrugged. "We didn't know that Usagi would get even more stressed and crazy."

With last words, she grabbed Usagi and dragged her towards the front door where her friends were waiting anxiously.

Mamoru just looked on. He thought it best he forget this eveeeerr happened.

It was probably better this way.

* * *

"So how'd he take your excuse?" Rei asked, nervously.

"Oh he was okay, just be glad he didn't try to help us get Usagi home." Minako heaved with Usagi in her arms.

"Here let me help." With no trouble at all, Makoto lifted Usagi's arms around her neck and lifted her against her back. "You know, she isn't that heavy, considering how much she eats."

"Just be thankful that youma blast didn't do anything worse," sighed Ami, "Imagine if it were any stronger? The youma's mood swing attack wasn't set on high."

"Yeah, and Odango head's already erratic. In addition to having a period today, if the attack were any stronger, we'd have mass panic." Mumbled Rei as she helped Makoto with her load.

"She's gonna have a painful time tonight and tomorrow, recovering from the gun, and especially her period pains." Mina shuddered, visualising the ache Usagi will definitely have.

"Just make sure she doesn't run off anywhere like before. Who knows why she went to the Arcade, and for a milkshake!" Ami shook her head. "She should be home, healing. Although, she does seem more calm now," peering closely at Usagi, she noted her deeper breaths as she snoozed on Makoto's back.

"Yeah, but she bothered Mamoru, Heaven knows what he might think of us for hanging around with such a lunatic." Complained Rei.

"Oh shush, relax girl, he seemed alright to me, a bit dazed, I'll admit, but alright." Minako reassured. "Plus he's probably used to her by now."

Everyone nodded. Although they may fight on nearly _every_ opportunity, Mamoru must surely be used to Usagi's behaviour and proneness to be unpredictable.

"Anyway, we can just hope the mood swing attack's effects will have worn off by tomorrow and Mamoru will write this awkward situation today as a one-show-only kind of thing." Ami reasoned. "Okay, Makoto, just put Usagi in her bed and tell her parents she fell asleep at Rei's place. We'll just have to wait till tomorrow for Usagi to return to normal."

In Usagi's bed...

* * *

Usagi shot up in bed, angry, and eyes glazed. "Oh my god Mamoru! If I didn't love you, you would be so dead!" before collapsing on her bed, mumbling, "You annoying, dumb prat..."

* * *

So... What do you think??

Should I continue with my dismal efforts or just quit it right here and now?

If I get more than 3 reviews saying quit it, say adios to Passing Moments.

I don't really mind, to say the truth, i'm a bit struggling myself to see the interest in these drabbles...lol

Babaii


	3. Wishes

Wandering alone in the park, Usagi hummed a vague tune under her breath. It was a sunny day, the sky was blue. It was perfect for friends to hang out and have fun.

Too bad her friends were all busy, too busy to hang out with her.

Ami had tutoring, Makoto and Minako were out chasing boys and shopping. As a matter of fact, Usagi would have gone with them. Had she known exactly where they were. And Rei, Rei was at home, doing her boring chores and talking to the fire.

Bleh.

Oh well, she had the whole day to enjoy the park and the many amusements it offered.

Reaching a flat plain in the park, Usagi decided to lay down for a while. The lush green grass provided for an comfortable pillow for her head and body.

Lying spread eagle on the ground, Usagi let the sun warm her limbs. Eventually the calm, serene nature of the scene lulled her into a peaceful, contented doze. Simply at peace, Usagi dreamed of Tuxedo Kamen, rescuing her, Sailor moon before bringing her to a deserted beach and murmuring romantic nothings to her.

Life was wonderful.

Wasn't she lucky after all? She had no one to disturb her and no youma worries at present. She could properly relax after the last few months of on-the-edge running and fighting.

As she dozed the sun rose higher and higher, until it began its steady descent. By the time Usagi realised this, the sun was already gone and moon's glow basked Usagi's body.

Revelling in the comforting presence of the silvery light, Usagi stared at the moon's beauty.

How was it that something so far, and presumed cold, dead and barren could be so warm and calm?

Looking around, she could see stars, bright, shining stars surrounding the moon, like strong little protectors. She could almost imagine each star as a guard or protector of something so big, regal and beautiful as the moon.

Everything felt magical and still. Frozen in time. Staring into the mesmerising luminance of the moon, Usagi felt like she should make a wish.

Silver moon, light so bright,  
Grant my wish  
This night tonight

My true love, My Soulmate  
Please bring him near,  
To meet him is my fate  
His voice, I wish to hear

"Odango! What are you doing here? And this late at night?" Mamoru's deep voice awoke Usagi from her blissful trance. "Don't tell me you're so ditzy you forgot to go home?"

"Baka! I was busy!" Usagi inwardly cursed his deep, tantalising voice. How could someone so stupid have such a wonderful voice?

The world was unfair.

"How come you're the first person I have to see after an all day of peacefulness?" Usagi wondered. "Do you have like an inbuilt radar which tells you when to bother me?"

"Hey don't blame me." His hands lifted up in a statement of surrender. "I was just having a nice, calm walk in the park when your odangos caught my attention."

Usagi harrumphed. "How many times do I have to tell you! They're pigtails!"

"I guess that makes sense." Usagi nodded. "You are a pig most of the time." Darien laughed. Usagi glared at him. "And with that, I'll bid you an adieu."

Upon Usagi's confused expression, he explained. "It means good bye Odango Atama."

"I knew what it meant! You Baka!" Her cheeks were red from indignation.

She looked up at the sky, "I make a honest, heartfelt wish and this is how you repay me?" Shaking her head, she turned and headed home. Slightly disappointed she had to hear Mamoru's honey, deep, stupid voice instead of her soulmate's.

* * *

Until next time, good bye.


End file.
